Offenbarung
by M1x
Summary: Alternativer Band 7 Epilog. Harry Potter kehrt zur verschlossenen Tür in der Mysteriumsabteilung zurück und macht eine unerwartete Entdeckung...


Offenbarung

Harry Potter, ‚der Junge der lebt', stand vor der verschlossenen Tür und sah sie aufmerksam an. Er war zurück in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Schon einmal war er hier gewesen. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden hatte er um eine Prophezeiung gekämpft.

Aber das war nun schon Jahre her und nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Der Dunkle Lord war bereits aus dem Leben geschieden. Vor sechs Monaten hatte Harry ihn endlich besiegt und damit Zauberern wie Muggeln Freiheit und Frieden geschenkt. Lange hatte er gezweifelt, ob er jemals in der Lage sein würde, Voldemort zu vernichten, doch am Ende hatte er triumphiert. Und der mächtigste schwarze Magier, der je gelebt hatte, hatte seiner eigenen Fehlbarkeit ins Auge blicken müssen.

In den Tagen nach seinem Sieg hatte sich Harry wie in einem neuen Leben gefühlt. Vorbei waren seine schrecklichen Träume, vorbei seine Sorge um die Zukunft, vorbei seine Angst um die Leben seiner Freunde. Er hatte um die Verstorbenen getrauert. Remus Lubin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory… Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape.

Ja, auch um Snape hatte Harry getrauert. Die beiden hatten sich niemals ausstehen können, doch am Ende hatte der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke bewiesen, wem er die Treue hielt, und nur seinen Anstrengungen war es zu verdanken, dass Lord Voldemort nicht länger unter ihnen weilte.

Noch viele weitere waren im Kampf gestorben und hatten ihren Beitrag zum Sieg geleistet.

Doch trotz der Verluste war Harry glücklich gewesen. Das erste Mal, seit er in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war, fühlte er, dass er von nun an ein normales Leben führen konnte; so normal jedenfalls, wie es für einen Zauberer möglich war. Denn kein dunkles Schicksal würde ihn noch erwarten.

Er hatte sich mit Ginny ausgesprochen und sie waren wieder zusammen gekommen, glücklich wie nie. Ron und Hermine blieben seine besten Freunde und er führte ein Leben, wie er es sich niemals hatte vorstellen können.

Doch nun stand er vor dieser Tür, die stets verschlossen war. Er konnte selbst nicht ganz sicher sagen, wieso er hier war. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten etwas zu fühlen begonnen hatte. Etwas Unbeschreibliches hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und ihn rastlos werden lassen. Seinen Freunden war dies nicht entgangen, doch ihnen gegenüber war er ebenso sprachlos, wie sich selbst. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Er sah keinen Grund für dieses Gefühl, das wie ein Dorn in seinem Kopf war, und ihn nicht mehr losließ.

Es war dieser Dorn, der ihn nun zu jener Tür in der Mysteriumsabteilung geführt hatte. Dumbledore hatte einst gesagt, dahinter verberge sich eine Kraft, über die Voldemort im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht verfüge: Liebe.

Aber was der junge Zauberer jetzt fühlte, war weit entfernt von Liebe. Unsicherheit und Angst bestimmten sein momentanes Sein. Die Menschen haben immer Angst vor dem, was sie nicht verstehen, dachte er. Und er war keine Ausnahme. Er war kaum in der Lage, zu begreifen, wie er hergefunden hatte. Es war wie in einem Traum geschehen. Er war mitten in der Nacht im Fuchsbau aufgewacht, neben Ginny liegend, und hatte sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Und bis zu dieser Tür, vor der er nun stand, hatte sich ihm niemand in den Weg gestellt.

Der Dorn in seinem Kopf meldete sich plötzlich wieder. Harry spürte ihn nun ganz deutlich und wie auf Befehl streckte er die Hände aus und berührte die Tür. Ein klar vernehmbares _Klick _war zu hören und sie schwang wie von Geisterhand auf.

Harrys Herz pochte. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Aber das machte es nicht weniger unheimlich. Was würde ihn hinter der Türschwelle erwarten? Der Dorn befahl ihm einzutreten.

Was er vorfand, ließ ihn stocken. Keine Liebe hauste hier, nein, völlig ausgeschlossen. Hatte er sich im Raum geirrt? Er wollte sich umdrehen und hinausgehen, doch just in diesem Augenblick fiel die Tür wieder geräuschvoll ins Schloss. Panisch drückte er mit den Händen dagegen, warf sein ganzes Gewicht gegen das Hindernis, doch die Tür ließ sich kein zweites Mal öffnen.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Eben diese Tür war es, durch die ihn das ungute Gefühl hatte leiten wollen.

Unwohl wandte er sich ab und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Er war kreisrund und weitläufig und zur Mitte hin leicht abschüssig.

Harry schluckte. Dort, im Zentrum des Raumes, saß eine heruntergekommene Gestalt auf einem metallenen Stuhl. Dicke Kabel hangelten sich von dort in allen Richtungen zur Decke und zur Wand und verschwanden darin.

„Was zum...", flüsterte Harry und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Wesen. Als er direkt davor stand, erkannte er alle schrecklichen Details.

Die Gestalt war ein Mensch, nackt und uralt und deformiert. Die Haut hing schlaff an ihm herunter und kein Haar zierte den dürren Kopf. Die Augen waren starr und tot und erfüllten offenbar keinen Zweck mehr. Zwischen den Beinen waren keine Geschlechtsorgane zu erkennen. Und hätte der Anblick dieser Äußerlichkeiten allein auch schon gereicht, um sich schockiert abzuwenden, so war es doch noch nicht alles. Denn die Person, oder was immer es war, war offenbar mit dem Stuhl verschweißt und daher völlig unbeweglich. Und die Kabel, die zur Decke und zur Wand führten, gingen von diesem Wesen aus. Sie steckten in seinen Armen und Beinen, in seinen Schultern, in seinem Nacken und in seiner Brust.

Harry sah all dies und trat einen angewiderten Schritt zurück. An was für einen Ort war er hier gekommen? Der Dorn in seinem Kopf, wohin hatte er ihn geführt?

„Willkommen, Harry", sagte plötzlich jemand und der junge Zauberer hob erschrocken seinen Kopf. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war eine Tür, die er bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Dadurch war ein Mann mittleren Alters gekommen, der nun auf ihn zuschritt. Er trug einen weißen Kittel. „Es wurde allmählich Zeit. Wir sind hoch erfreut, dich endlich persönlich begrüßen zu dürfen." Seine Augen funkelten unergründlich.

„Wir?", fragte Harry irritiert. Von allen Fragen, die in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten, war dies wahrscheinlich die unwesentlichste. Aber er verstand so wenig, dass es kaum einen Unterschied machte, womit er begann.

Der Mann legte den Kopf schief und lächelte verhalten. „Verzeih mir. _Ich _bin hoch erfreut, dich persönlich zu begrüßen. Meine Kollegen beobachten uns und freuen sich zumindest, dich zu sehen. Wir haben lange gewartet."

„Worauf?" Nervös huschten Harrys Augen zwischen der Gestalt und dem Mann hin und her.

„Dass du deiner wahren Bestimmung nachkommst." Das Lächeln des Mannes war nicht verschwunden. „Lange Zeit war es unklar, wer hier heute vor mir stehen würde. Doch du hast dich bewiesen. Dabei schien die Entscheidung bereits vor vielen Jahren gefallen zu sein. Aber einige von uns beharrten darauf, abzuwarten. Zwischendurch sah es so aus, als sollten sie Recht behalten. Doch am Ende fiel unsere Wahl wieder auf dich."

„Worum geht es hier eigentlich?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er verstand nach wie vor überhaupt nichts. „Wer sind Sie? Wieso bin ich hergekommen? Was soll das hier alles?"

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung", sagte der Mann und verbeugte sich höflich, ohne jedoch Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. „Nenn mich Charles. Ich bin ein Wissenschaftler und ich beobachte und kontrolliere dieses Wesen, das du hier vor dir findest." Er deutete auf die mit dem Metallstuhl verschweißte Gestalt.

„Sie sind ein Muggel?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

Das Lächeln des Wissenschaftlers wurde breiter. „Ich besitze keine magischen Kräfte, falls du das meinst." Einen Moment hielt er inne, dann ruhten seine Augen wieder auf der Gestalt. „Dieses Wesen ist der Grund, warum du jetzt hier bist und ihm so angewidert gegenüberstehst."

Harrys Blick wanderte erneut über die verdorrte Haut, die schlaffen Arme, die Stellen, an denen es mit dem Metall verbunden war, die Kabel, die aus ihm herausragten als wäre es ein technisches Instrument.

„In den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten haben wir dieses Wunder der Natur genutzt, um dich herzulocken", fuhr Charles fort. „Was du gespürt hast... dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Rastlosigkeit, als ob etwas nicht stimmen würde, diese Verlockung, die du wahrgenommen hast; sie ging von diesem Wesen aus."

„Und warum wolltet ihr mich herlocken?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch. Er musste feststellen, dass das Gefühl, das ihn hergeführt hatte, verschwunden war. An seine Stelle waren nun Misstrauen und Furcht getreten.

„Das ist die zentrale Frage", sagte Charles und sah den jungen Zauberer bedeutsam an. „Ich kann es dir erklären, wenn du willst. Aber dir sollte klar sein, dass es nichts ändern wird. Dennoch... vielleicht fällt es dir dann einfacher, dein Schicksal zu akzeptieren."

Mit düsterem Blick folgten Harrys Augen dem Wissenschaftler, der jetzt von hinten an die Gestalt herantrat und sanft mit den Händen an den schwarzen Kabeln hinabfuhr, über den kahlen Kopf strich und schließlich an den Schultern hängen blieb. „Dieses Wesen", sagte Charles, „verkörpert die Spitze der Evolution. Es ist das Größte, das Mächtigste, das Wahrhaftigste, was die Natur jemals erschaffen hat."

Das bezweifelte Harry stark. Er hatte noch nie ein Geschöpf gesehen, das weniger erhaben wirkte.

Offenbar stand ihm der Gedanke ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Charles fügte hinzu: „Lass dich von seinem Anblick nicht täuschen. Glaubst du, wir würden es hier aufbewahren, wenn es nicht so wäre? Es ist schon sehr lange hier. Zu lange vielleicht..."

„Ist es ein Mensch?", warf Harry ein und seine Augen huschten über die Stelle, an der normalerweise das primäre Geschlechtsmerkmal hätte sein sollen.

„Eine Frage, die wir uns auch gestellt haben", erwiderte Charles langsam. „Du solltest wissen, dass es nicht immer so aussah wie jetzt. Früher war seine Haut straff und geschmeidig, sein Körper kräftig und es war zu Dingen fähig, die du dir nicht vorzustellen vermagst. Wir haben jedoch beschlossen, dass es kein Mensch ist. Das hat es leichter gemacht, ihm das hier anzutun." Er zeigte auf die Kabel und den Metallstuhl.

Der Wissenschaftler lächelte matt und freundlich. Er sprach, als wäre es eine nette Geschichte, die er erzählte. Doch mit jedem Augenblick, der verging, fühlte sich Harry mehr von ihm abgestoßen. „Habt ihr es euch nicht etwas zu einfach gemacht?", fragte er leise.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Charles nachdenklich. „Aber es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Das Experiment läuft und ein Abbruch ist keine Option.

Die Organisation, für die ich arbeite, besteht nun schon eine Weile. Sie wurde gegründet, nachdem ein paar Frauen und Männer auf eben dieses Wesen gestoßen sind. Sie erkannten das enorme Potential, das in ihm verborgen lag. Sie spürten es am eigenen Leibe. Doch davon nicht abgeschreckt, entwickelten sie eine Vision und es gelang ihnen schließlich das Wesen zu überwältigen und zu bändigen. Mit seiner Hilfe wollten sie sich selbst zu Göttern machen. Im metaphorischen Sinne, versteht sich. Wenn mein Gedächtnis nicht trübt, geschah dies irgendwann im Jahre 1811."

„Was soll das heißen: Im metaphorischen Sinne?", fragte Harry scharf. Er wusste nicht recht, worauf diese haarsträubende Geschichte hinauslaufen sollte.

„Nun", sagte Charles, „sie hatten die ehrgeizige Idee entwickelt, mit Hilfe dieses Geniestreichs der Evolution eine neue Art Mensch zu erschaffen. Sie wollten sich ganz der Kreation hingeben, so wie Gott das schon vor so langer Zeit getan hat, so er denn existiert. Ich möchte dir deinen Glauben nicht vorschreiben." Er lächelte freundschaftlich und stützte sich nun mit seinem rechten Unterarm an der Rückenlehne des Metallstuhls ab. „Also brachten sie das Wesen hier her, um mit ihm zu experimentieren."

„In die Mysteriumsabteilung?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass im Herzen des Ministeriums niemand etwas gegen eine derartige Misshandlung menschlichen Lebens unternommen hätte. Denn egal, was dieser Wissenschaftler auch behauptete, das sogenannte ‚Wesen' war Harrys Auffassung nach ein Mensch, mochte er auch noch so entstellt sein.

Charles sah den jungen Zauberer schräg an. „Damals gab es noch keine Mysteriumsabteilung", sagte er. „Es gab auch kein Zaubereiministerium. Tatsächlich gab es zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal das, was du heute so überzeugt ‚Magie' nennst."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte es bereits", erläuterte der Wissenschaftler weiter und kratzte sich an der Nase, „die Gründer meiner Organisation wollten kreieren, erschaffen. Und sie nannten ihre Schöpfung ‚Zauberei'."

Harry stand der Mund offen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Diese Behauptung war absolut abwegig, völlig unmöglich.

Charles schien sich über die ungläubige Miene des Zauberers zu amüsieren, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Stattdessen fuhr er mit seiner Erzählung fort: „Sie schafften das Wesen also in diesen Raum und führten Experimente damit durch. Damals gab es nur diese kleine unterirdische Einrichtung. Und irgendwann gelang ihnen der Durchbruch. Sie brachten das Wesen dazu, seine Macht in die Welt hinauszustrahlen. Natürlich noch nicht mit Hilfe dieser Kabel", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf die Wände, in denen die Kabel verschwanden. „Nein, die wurden erst später installiert... Schon bald zeigte sich, dass nicht alle Menschen auf die Bestrahlung mit reiner Magieessenz reagierten. Ganz im Gegenteil: Verglichen mit der Gesamtbevölkerung des Planeten, war es nur ein geringer Prozentsatz. Doch es reichte, um eine eigene Gesellschaft zu gründen und - "

„Moment mal", unterbrach Harry plötzlich, „es kann nicht stimmen, was Sie sagen!" Inzwischen rang er mit seiner eigenen Vernunft. Das konnte einfach nicht sein...

Gerade wollte er erklären, warum diese Geschichte völliger Unsinn war, doch Charles kam ihm zuvor. „Sicher möchtest du mir jetzt erklären, dass Magie schon wesentlich länger existiert, als erst seit knapp zweihundert Jahren", sagte er und entfernte sich ein wenig von dem Metallstuhl. „Vielleicht möchtest du mir als Beweis anführen, dass Hogwarts vor etwa eintausend Jahren als Schule für junge Zauberer gegründet wurde und zwar von Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Rawenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff. Vielleicht möchtest du die Geschichte auch noch etwas weiter ausführen und mir erzählen, dass es Streit unter den Gründern gab, in dessen Verlauf Slytherin die Schule verließ, nicht ohne natürlich die sogenannte Kammer des Schreckens zu hinterlassen." Ein bedeutsames Schmunzeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Glaub mir, Harry, ich weiß über all diese Dinge bescheid. Ich muss darüber bescheid wissen, denn die früheren Mitarbeiter meiner Organisation haben sich all diese Geschichten ausgedacht und sie in die Gehirne der Menschen gebrannt, die von der Macht des Wesens beeinflusst wurden. Für jede weitere Generation war diese Vorgehensweise natürlich nicht mehr nötig, denn sie erbten das Wissen ihrer Eltern."

Harry rang nach Worten. Das konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Es wäre, als würde er sich selbst verleumden. Er drehte sich zur Tür um, durch die er gekommen war. Aber sie war verschlossen, wie er sich erinnerte. Dennoch gab es einen Weg, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Wenn er erst einmal disappariert war, konnte der Wissenschaftler so viel erzählen, wie er wollte.

„Du kommst hier nicht raus", sagte Charles, der Harrys Augen gefolgt war. Der Zauberer warf ihm einen verdrießlichen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich. Fort, zum Fuchsbau, wollte er. Doch nichts passierte und der Wissenschaftler lachte. „Es ist aussichtslos, Harry. Aber wenn du willst, erzähle ich meine Geschichte weiter."

Verdammt, dachte Harry aufgebracht, was ist hier los? Wieso schaffte er es nicht, zu disapparieren? Seine Atemzüge wurden schneller und aufgeregter. „Und was ist mit den Tieren?", blaffte er den Wissenschaftler an. Ihm blieb nichts, als sich der dämmernden Erkenntnis zu versperren. „Drachen, Basilisken, Phönixe, habt ihr die auch erschaffen?"

„Gewissermaßen", erwiderte Charles gelassen. „Es war nicht unsere Absicht gewesen. Doch auch einige der gewöhnlichen Tiere zeigten eine Reaktion auf die Ausstrahlung des Wesens. Sie mutierten. Ich kann dir sagen, ich bin froh, dass ich damals noch nicht dabei war. Aus den Berichten geht hervor, dass dadurch ein riesiges Chaos entstanden ist. Es war schwierig, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Existenz dieser magischen Tiere vor den gewöhnlichen Menschen geheim blieb. Jenen Menschen, die fortan der Zauberei mächtig waren, musste beigebracht werden, sich um diese Tiere zu kümmern und sie zusammen mit sich selbst vor den Augen der sogenannten Muggel zu verbergen. Das Projekt stand kurz vor dem Aus, doch letztlich konnte die Lage gemeistert werden."

„Und die Riesen?", fragte Harry sauer.

Charles zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die anders auf die Bestrahlung reagiert hat, als der große Rest. Die Geschichtsschreiber von damals hat das gar nicht gefreut." Er schmunzelte vergnügt.

Verärgert darüber, dass sein Gegenüber offenbar auf jeden seiner Einwände eine passende Antwort hatte, schwieg Harry. Noch einmal versuchte er, sich zu konzentrieren, um zu disapparieren.

Charles, der erkannte, was der junge Zauberer im Sinn hatte, sagte: „Zwecklos, Harry, zwecklos. Du solltest dir lieber anhören, wie die Geschichte weitergeht. Wir nähern uns nun allmählich deiner Rolle in diesem Spiel."

„Wie habt ihr die Gedächtnisse der Menschen verändert?", fragte Harry geradeheraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Einwand etwas nützte, denn bestimmt würde...

„Was du begreifen musst, Harry", sagte Charles ruhig, „ist, dass alles, wozu ihr als Zauberer fähig seid, von diesem Wesen ausgeht. Es ist bereits alles, was ihr seid." Er hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue. „Ihr seid in der Lage, mit einem kleinen Zauber Gedächtnisse zu manipulieren. Dieses Wesen ist dazu ebenfalls imstande. Jedoch in wesentlich größerem Stil. Und wir kontrollieren es." Nun verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Rücken und sah Harry durchdringend an. „Du darfst mir noch weitere Fragen stellen. Ich versichere dir: Keine wird unbeantwortet bleiben."

Doch der Zauberer schwieg. Er wollte nicht akzeptieren, was der Mann sagte. Doch weiter gegen ihn zu argumentieren, schien nutzlos. Stattdessen sagte er ohne einen Hintergedanken: „Also seid ihr... in dieser Organisation wirklich alle Muggel?"

„Wenn du uns so nennen möchtest", entgegnete Charles langsam. „Ich finde den Begriff ‚Muggel' höchst interessant", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. „Nicht wir haben ihn uns ausgedacht. Das wart ihr. Und soweit wir es mitbekommen haben, hat er keinen größeren Zweck, als deutlich zu machen, dass ihr den nichtmagischen Menschen überlegen seid."

„Das stimmt nicht", knurrte Harry. Er dachte an Hermine, die muggelstämmig war, an seine eigene Mutter, die gestorben war, um ihn zu retten. „Es ist kein Ausdruck von Überheblichkeit!"

„Nun, du kannst dich natürlich dagegen sperren", erwiderte der Wissenschaftler, „so wie du es mit allem machst, was ich dir bisher erzählt habe. Aber ich habe schon viele Zauberer ‚Muggel' sagen hören und es hatte stets einen eindeutig negativen Klang. Wenn das Wort nicht aus rassistischen Gründen benutzt wurde, dann doch mit einem eigentümlich müde belächelten, zwanghaft fürsorglichen, beinahe bemutternden Unterton. Ihr führt euch auf, als wären wir Kinder, die von ihren Eltern erzogen werden müssen. Dabei ist es umgekehrt", und nun lächelte er süffisant und selbstzufrieden, „wir sind die Eltern und ihr die Kinder. Wir haben euch erschaffen. Und wir können euch auch jeder Zeit auslöschen."

„So ist es nicht", zischte Harry, „nicht alle denken so!"

„Merkwürdig", erwiderte Charles und sein Grinsen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, „ich habe aus deinem Munde den selben Tonfall wie bei allen anderen Zauberern vernommen."

Harry zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, und beschränkte sich darauf, ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die verkabelte Gestalt, auf den Menschen, der hier offenbar schon seit so langer Zeit gefangen war. Das Bild verschwamm vor seinem inneren Auge und eine neue Frage formte sich in seinem Kopf. „Wie wollt ihr uns auslöschen?"

„Eine ausgezeichnete Frage", sagte der Wissenschaftler und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines verkabelten Gefangenen. „Indem wir das hier abschalten. Natürlich würde es nicht wirklich eure Existenz ausradieren. Ihr würdet weiterleben; jedenfalls die meisten von euch. Aber die Abschaltung dieses Wesens würde euch all das nehmen, was ihr glaubt zu sein. Es gäbe keine Zauberei mehr und auch keine Geheimhaltung vor den... Muggeln." Er sprach das letzte Wort besonders deutlich. „Ihr würdet eure Selbstbestimmung verlieren. Ihr wüsstet nicht mehr, wer ihr seid. Ihr wäret völlig hilflos in einer Welt gestrandet, die nicht mehr die eure ist. Ihr wäret verloren."

In Harry begann es zu kochen und er schloss rasch die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Er musste unbedingt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Er war mittlerweile überzeugt davon, dass er dem Dorn in seinem Kopf niemals hätte nachgeben dürfen. Nun galt es, von hier zu verschwinden. Disapparieren konnte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Aber gewiss gab es noch andere Wege hinaus?

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast", sprach plötzlich wieder Charles, „fahre ich nun endlich mit meiner Geschichte fort." Er hielt einen Moment inne und räusperte sich, offenbar mit der Absicht, sich zu besinnen, wo er stehen geblieben war. „Wir hatten also eine eigene Gesellschaft etabliert, bestehend aus Zauberern, Hexen und allerlei magischen Kreaturen. Es war wahrlich faszinierend und das ist es noch. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wohin uns das Experiment noch führen wird." Wieder schmunzelte er. „Jedoch, so unfassbar mächtig dieses Wesen auch sein mag, es ist leider nicht unsterblich. Und nach vielen Jahren des einwandfreien Betriebs, mussten wir uns schließlich auf die Suche nach einem Ersatz machen."

Harry sah sein Gegenüber misstrauisch an. Meinte er...

„Ganz Recht, Harry", sagte Charles, „nach scheinbar unendlich langem Warten, bist du schließlich hier. Dir soll die göttliche Ehre zuteil werden, die Basis einer eigenen Zivilisation zu werden. Du wirst fortan die Kreation selbst sein!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und ein überschwängliches Glucksen entfuhr ihm. Blitzschnell jedoch veränderte sich sein Gesicht zu einem wohlwollenden und freundschaftlichen Lächeln.

Harry interessierte sich nicht für seine Mimik. Rasch huschte seine rechte Hand in seinen Umhang, griff seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf den Wissenschaftler. „Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte er laut und obwohl es in ihm vor unterschwelligem Zorn nur so brodelte, war seine Stimme völlig ruhig. Er hatte genug gehört. Er würde augenblicklich in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren.

„Harry, Harry", sagte Charles kopfschüttelnd und blickte unbeeindruckt auf den Zauberstab. „Ich hatte gehofft, das hier reibungslos über die Bühne zu bringen. Aber du zwingst mich zu unangenehmen Maßnahmen. Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?" Scheinbar ehrlich hoffend sah er Harry in die Augen, doch der Zauberer ließ seine Waffe nicht sinken. „Schön. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich noch ein wenig mehr erzähle.

So Leid es mir auch tut, es dir gestehen zu müssen, Harry, aber du warst nicht unsere erste Wahl. Tatsächlich bist du bereits das dritte Individuum, das wir in Betracht gezogen haben. Das erste geeignete Subjekt, das wir gefunden haben, war dein tragisch verstorbener Freund Albus Dumbledore. Er besaß außerordentliche magische Fähigkeiten. Doch unsere Methoden waren damals noch nicht so ausgereift und wir haben ihn erst sehr spät als geeignet erkannt. Da war er schon sehr alt und hätte uns kaum mehr als einen geringfügigen Aufschub geben können. Deswegen entschieden wir uns gegen ihn."

Die Erwähnung von Dumbledore versetzte Harry einen Stich und das brodelnde Chaos in seinem Inneren wuchs weiter an. Der einstige Schulleiter von Hogwarts war gestorben, als er versucht hatte, Harry zu beschützen. Der junge Zauberer hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, hatte verstanden, warum es passiert war, hatte es akzeptiert. Aber Dumbledores Namen im Munde dieses Verrückten zu hören war wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und die Zauberstabspitze erzitterte gefährlich.

„Dann natürlich", fuhr Charles gelassen fort, „trat jener Magier auf den Plan, vor dem sich die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft fürchtete, wie vor keinem anderen vor ihm. Du weißt natürlich, wen ich meine: Tom Riddle, oder wie er sich selbst nannte: Lord Voldemort. Ein wahrhaft faszinierendes Individuum und wir dachten schon, all unsere Träume hätten sich erfüllt. Er hat Erstaunliches vollbracht. Wir waren sehr beeindruckt."

Nicht nur die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab zitterte nun, sondern auch seine Stimme als er voller Abscheu sprach: „Voldemort hat seine Seele in Stücke gerissen. Er hat unzählige Menschen getötet, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, und er hatte Vergnügen daran. Er war das Böse!"

„Eine intakte Seele ist für uns nicht von Belang", entgegnete Charles ruhig und ignorierte einfach Harrys Worte über Voldemorts Mordlust. „Ganz im Gegenteil: Wir fanden seinen Versuch, der Sterblichkeit zu entgehen, indem er seine Seele spaltete, höchst faszinierend; war es doch genau das, was wir brauchten: Ein unsterbliches Subjekt, das wir auf diesen außerordentlich schönen Stuhl setzen können. Wir würden nie wieder in die Bedrängnis kommen, einen Ersatz finden zu müssen! Jedoch... soweit ich es verstanden habe, hätte es so nicht funktioniert. Sein Körper wäre irgendwann zwangsläufig gestorben und dann hätte er einen neuen benötigt und uns wäre nicht geholfen gewesen. Dennoch: Sein Streben nach Unsterblichkeit machte ihn sehr attraktiv."

„Und dann kam ich", sagte Harry finster, der allmählich verstand. Nach wie vor zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf das Herz des Wissenschaftlers.

„Völlig richtig", sagte dieser und war dem Lachen nahe. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, welchen Eindruck du bei uns hinterlassen hast. Du warst gerade einmal ein Jahr alt und du bezwingst den mächtigsten Magier, der je gelebt hat. Hier waren alle ganz aus dem Häuschen. Du schienst die perfekte Wahl zu sein. Tatsächlich war schon ein Kommando zusammen gestellt worden, das dich aus dem Haus deiner Verwandten holen sollte. Doch im letzten Moment wurde die Aktion abgebrochen."

Harry stellte sich einen Augenblick vor, wie es gewesen wäre, nicht bei den Dursleys aufzuwachsen. All die Jahre, in denen er die Nächte in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe verbracht hatte, hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass ihn jemand abholen und von den Dursleys wegbringen würde. Doch verglichen mit dieser Alternative, leblos und verkabelt auf einem Stuhl festgeschweißt zu sein, nicht mehr fähig, einen eigenen Gedanken zu fassen, war sein Leben bei seinen Verwandten die reine Freude gewesen.

Dann richtete er seinen Fokus wieder auf sein Gegenüber, das so gelassen von dem Moment erzählte, in dem seine Eltern ermordet worden waren.

„Einige Stimmen meinten, es wäre unklug, die Dinge zu überstürzen", fuhr Charles nun ruhiger fort. „Wir sollten abwarten, was passiert. Voldemort war nicht tot und vielleicht würde er eines Tages zurückkehren. Dann würden wir die finale Konfrontation zwischen euch beiden beobachten und den Sieger schließlich herlocken. So wie es nun endlich geschehen ist. Sicher, im Nachhinein hätten wir dich auch schon vor sechzehn Jahren holen können, denn du hast dich selbst bestätigt. Aber damals hatten wir noch ein wenig Zeit und es stimmten schließlich alle zu, diese zu nutzen. Keine Sorge, wäre Voldemort nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden wieder aufgetaucht, hätten wir dich einfach hergeholt, ohne dir die Gelegenheit zu geben, dich noch einmal zu beweisen. Aber du hast es getan und wir sind sehr stolz auf dich. Wir sind nun sicher, dass du die richtige Wahl bist."

„Sie sind verrückt!", entfuhr es Harry und seine Stimme bebte nach wie vor. Langsam ging er mit erhobenen Zauberstab rückwärts auf die Tür zu, durch die er gekommen war. Er ließ den Wissenschaftler dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Sie erzählen mir, dass mein ganzes Leben eine Lüge war, dass Zauberei eine Lüge _ist_. Voldemort und seine Todesser haben Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende von Menschen umgebracht, aber für Sie ist das nur ein dummes Spiel! Ich weiß nicht genau, was Sie vorhaben, aber ich werde nicht mitspielen!"

Charles sah ihn traurig an und ließ ihn ungehindert zur Tür kommen.

Dort drehte sich Harry um, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und sagte: „_Alohomora!_"

Aber es passierte nichts und er fluchte. Wieder wandte er sich Charles zu. „Lassen Sie mich gehen!", forderte er.

„Selbst wenn ich das wollte", erwiderte Charles, „könnte ich es nicht tun. Ich habe dir die Gründe dargelegt. Du bist unser aller Hoffnung."

„Nein!", rief Harry laut. „Nein! Ich bin niemandes Hoffnung! Das ist vorbei!" Innerlich raste er. Er hasste alles an diesem Raum: Den verunstalteten Menschen auf seinem Metallstuhl mit seinen Kabeln, die an allen möglichen Stellen aus ihm herausragten, den so harmlos wirkenden Wissenschaftler, der ihn immer noch traurig anstarrte, und sich selbst. Wieso war er nicht stärker gewesen? Wieso hatte er dem Dorn in seinem Kopf nicht standgehalten? Seine linke Hand wanderte zu seiner Schläfe. Er hatte Schmerzen. Er musste hier raus. Sofort. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war noch eine Tür. „_Stupor!_", schrie er und hatte den Zauberstab wieder auf Charles gerichtet. Doch erneut gab sein wichtigstes Werkzeug keine Reaktion von sich.

Das schmierige Gehabe des Wissenschaftlers fiel plötzlich von ihm ab. Sehr trocken sagte er nun: „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du die Geduld verlieren würdest. Aber falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Zauberei funktioniert hier nicht." Er sah Harry geradeheraus an, ohne ein falsches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, noch mit irgendeinem Zeichen der Trauer. „Du bist nicht der erste Zauberer, der Schwierigkeiten macht. Nachdem die Gründer das Experiment gestartet hatten, stellte sich heraus, dass einer von ihnen für die Strahlen des Wesens empfänglich war. Es kam zu... Komplikationen. Schon früh entwickelte sich so die Idee, diesen Komplex magiefrei zu halten. Und diese Kabel sorgen dafür." Sein Gesicht wandelte sich zu einer starren Maske ohne Ausdruck. „Es gibt kein Entkommen für dich. Du kannst versuchen, die Tür hinter mir zu erreichen, aber du wirst feststellen, dass es dir nichts nützt."

Harry jedoch stürzte sofort darauf zu, der einzigen Möglichkeit, die er noch sah. Er rannte an dem Wissenschaftler vorbei, doch just in dem Augenblick, wo er auf einer Höhe mit ihm war, holte Charles plötzlich aus und rammte Harry seine Faust mit einer Kraft ins Gesicht, die der Zauberer ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Es riss ihn von den Füßen und er landete schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken. Sein Schädel fühlte sich an, als wollte er explodieren.

„Wie ich sagte...", murmelte Charles und sah von oben träge auf Harry herab, der immer noch ganz benommen war und nun schwächlich versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Doch der Wissenschaftler beugte sich zu ihm runter und drückte ihn mit seiner flachen Hand wieder auf den Boden. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass deine Lage unveränderlich ist, egal ob du verstehst oder nicht, erinnerst du dich?"

Allmählich kehrten Harrys Sinne zurück. Mit beiden Händen griff er nach dem Arm seines Unterdrückers, um ihn von seiner Brust zu schieben. Aber Charles war zu stark. Vergeblich knurrte Harry, wandte sich, schüttelte sich. Sein Gegner blieb über ihm.

„Weißt du, Harry", begann Charles und ein sanftes Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, „alles in diesem Raum ergibt einen Sinn. Die Kabel haben einen praktischen Zweck. Sie sollen verhindern, dass ein Magier hier zaubern kann, sollte jemals einer hier herkommen. So wie du." Immer noch zappelte Harry wild und er spürte wie der Wissenschaftler den Druck auf seine Brust gnadenlos erhöhte. „Dass das Wesen auf seinem Stuhl festgeschweißt ist, hat einen weniger universellen, dafür mehr individuellen Zweck, und ist heute fast unbedeutend, denn es kann sich ohnehin kaum noch bewegen. Aber als die Gründer es auf seinen Stuhl setzen wollten, da war es gar nicht glücklich. So wie du. Die Beruhigungsmittel, die sie ihm gaben, hatten nicht die erwünschte Wirkung und so mussten zusätzliche Maßnahmen ergriffen werden."

Harry schrie aus vollen Lungen, trat um sich und wollte sich dem festen Griff entwinden. Doch er konnte sich nicht wehren. „Lassen Sie mich los!", brüllte er in Rage. „Loslassen!" Er fühlte sich verzweifelt und hilflos. Sollte er tatsächlich so enden, ohne eine Notiz über seinen Verbleib zu hinterlassen? Ohne sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet zu haben? Ron, Hermine, Hagrid... Ginny… Er wollte sie wiedersehen. Aber es war hoffnungslos.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet, durch die der Wissenschaftler zu Anfang gekommen war, und herein traten ein Dutzend Männer und Frauen, alle ähnlich gekleidet, wie ihr Kollege.

Charles warf ihnen über die Schulter einen raschen Blick zu. „Die Entscheidung ist gefallen", flüsterte er bedrohlich und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, der nun ruhig geworden war. „Die Entscheidung ist gefallen... Ich sehe schon das Schweißgerät..."


End file.
